Electronic devices such as portable communications devices, personal computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers often communicate with other devices and peripheral equipment over a relatively short range. A short range channel may utilize one or more wireless methods such as near field communication, short range radio (Bluetooth™) or wireless local area network (WLAN) for communicating and sharing information.